Tajemnicza wyspa/II/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ II. (Pierwsza próba czółna. — Znalezione na wybrzeżu rzeczy z rozbitego statku. — Spławienie takowych do Pałacu Granitowego. — „Przylądek Rozbitków.“ — Spis rzeczy zawartych w skrzyni: narzędzi, broni, instrumentów, odzieży, książek i naczyń. — Czego brak Pencroffowi. — Ewangelja. — Wiersz z Pisma św.) Dnia 29. października czółenko z kory było gotowe. Pencroff dotrzymał słowa. W pięciu dniach sporządził rodzaj łodzi, której pudło wyplecione było z giętkich pręcików krzewu zwanego „crejimba.“ Jedna łódka umieszczoną była z tyłu, druga w pośrodku, ażeby łodzi nadać trwalszą spójnię, trzecia ławka na przedzie; burta z pachołkami na dwa wiosła i ster do kierowania dopełniały urządzenia statku, którego długość wynosiła dwanaście stóp, a ciężar nie dochodził dwiestu funtów. Spuszczenie łodzi na wodę odbyło się bardzo po prostu. Zaniesiono lekkie czółenko nad sam brzeg morza i postawiono je na piasku, a przypływ wody pochwycił je i uniósł. Pencroff wskoczył w nie natychmiast i począł sterować, poczem przekonał się, że nadawało się wybornie do zamierzonego użytku. — Hurra! — wrzasnął marynarz, nie wahając się tym sposobem uczcić własny swój tryumf. — Tą maszyną możemy opłynąć dokoła... — Świat cały? — zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Nie, wyspę. Kilka kamyków na spód jako balast, jeden maszt na przodzie i kawałek żagla, który nam kiedyś sfabrykuje pan Cyrus, a zajedziemy daleko! Hola! panie Cyrus, i pan, panie Spilett, i ty Harbercie, i ty Nabie, cóż-to nie spróbujecie nowego statku? Tam do djabła, wszak trzeba się przekonać, czy uniesie nas pięciu! W samej rzeczy należało się o tem przekonać. Pencroff za jednem poruszeniem steru przybił z czółnem do brzegu przez wąski przesmyk pomiędzy skałami. Postanowiono tego samego dnia jeszcze odbyć próbę z czółnem, puściwszy się wzdłuż brzegów morza aż do pierwszego zakrętu, gdzie się kończył południowy łańcuch skał. W chwili gdy wsiadali do czółna, Nab zawołał: — Ależ nie szpetnie zamaka twój okręt, Pencroffie! — To nic — odparł marynarz. — Drzewo musi wprzód wodą nasiąknąć. Za dwa dni to przejdzie, a łódź nasza nie będzie miała w sobie tyle wody, ile jej jest u pijaka w żołądku. Wsiadajcie! Wsiedli więc wszyscy a Pencroff wypłynął na pełne morze. Pogoda była przepyszna, morze tak spokojne jak gdyby wody jego ujęte były w ciasne brzegi jeziora, a czółenko mogło pruć jego głębie tak bezpiecznie jakby spokojne fale Dziękczynnej. Nab chwycił za jedno wiosło, Harbert za drugie, a Pencroff pozostał na tyle czółna przy sterze. Marynarz przepłynął naprzód kanał, i potem trzymał się wzdłuż południowego krańca wysepki. Lekki wiaterek dął od południa. Ani w kanale, ani na pełnem morzu nie było znać najmniejszego kołysania się bałwanów. Długiemi regularnemi falami, których uderzenia zaledwie czuła ciężko wyładowana łódź, wzdymało się morze. Tym sposobem odpłynęli na pół mili od brzegu, zkąd góra Franklina ukazywała się ich oczom w całym swym ogromie. Poczem Pencroff zwrócił czółno i popłynął na powrót ku ujściu rzeki. Odtąd posuwali się wzdłuż brzegów, które zaokrąglając się w kabłąk aż do zakrętu, zasłaniały całą bagnistą płaszczyznę Tadornów. Zakręt ów czyli róg oddalony był od Dziękczynnej blisko trzy mile drogi, odległość jego bowiem zwiększała się wskutek zaokrąglenia brzegów. Osadnicy nasi postanowili dotrzeć aż do tego zakrętu i minąć go tylko o tyle, ażeby módz rzucić okiem na wybrzeże ciągnące się ku przylądkowi „Ostrego Szponu.“ Czółno posuwało się zatem wzdłuż brzegów w oddaleniu najwyżej 240 sążni, wymijając skały, któremi gęsto w tej stronie zasiane było morze, a które przypływ począł zakrywać. Ściana granitowa począwszy od ujścia rzeki aż do owego zakrętu zniżała się stopniowo. Były to stosy brył granitowych dziwacznie porozrzucanych, zupełnie różnych od tych, z jakich się składała Wielka Terasa, a przedstawiających widok nader dziki. Zdawało się jakoby w tem miejscu wypróżniony został olbrzymi ładunek skał. Grzbiet ściany śpiczasty, ciągnący się dwie mile wzdłuż krawędzi boru, obnażony był z wszelkiej roślinności, a ów róg skalny wyglądał jak ramię olbrzyma wychylające się z fałdów zielonego rękawa. Czółno popychane dwoma wiosłami posuwało się lekko po powierzchni wody. Gedeon Spilett z ołówkiem w jednej ręce, z notatkami w drugiej, kreślił w ogólnych zarysach kształty wybrzeża. Nab, Pencroff i Harbert gawędzili ze sobą, przypatrując się tej nieznanej jeszcze części ich posiadłości, a w miarę jak łódź płynęła ku południowi, obydwa przylądki „Szczęk“ zdawały się przysuwać ku sobie i szczelniej zamykać zatokę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Cyrus Smith milczał tylko i patrzał, a wzrok jego niedowierzający i podejrzliwy zdradzał widocznie, że spogląda na nieznaną sobie i obcą okolicę. Po trzech kwadransach żeglugi, gdy łódź zbliżała się już prawie do owego zakrętu, a Pencroff gotował się opłynąć go dokoła, Harbert podniosłszy się w łodzi wskazał na jakąś plamę czarną i rzekł: — Co tam czarnego leży na brzegu? Wszystkich oczy zwróciły się we wskazanym kierunku. — W samej rzeczy — odezwał się korespondent — coś tam być musi. Sądziłbym prawie, że to są szczątki z jakiego okrętu rozbitego zagrzebane do połowy w piasku. — Aha! — zawołał Pencroff — wiem już co to jest! — Cóż takiego? — zapytał Nab. — Beczułki, beczułki, i to pewnie nie próżne! — odparł marynarz. — Przybij do brzegu, Pencroffie! — rzekł Cyrus Smith. Po kilku uderzeniach wioseł, przybiło czółno do małej przystani, a żeglarze nasi wyskoczyli na brzeg. Pencroff nie mylił się. Były to dwie beczułki zagrzebane do połowy w piasku, a przymocowane silnie do szerokiej skrzyni, która podtrzymywana przez nie na powierzchni wody, pływała po morzu, dopóki nie została wyrzuconą na brzeg. — Widać więc, że musiał się okręt jakiś rozbić w okolicach wyspy? — zapytał Harbert. — Oczywiście — odparł Gedeon Spilett. — Ale co tam być może w tej skrzyni? — zawołał Pencroff z łatwą do pojęcia niecierpliwością. — Co jest w tej skrzyni? Ze wszystkich stron jest zamkniętą, a nie ma czem rozbić wieka! Aha, spróbuję kamieniem... I podnosząc z ziemi ciężką bryłę, chciał nią roztrzaskać jednę ze ścian skrzyni, gdy inżynier wstrzymując go za rękę, rzekł: — Czy możesz, Pencroffie, pohamować twą niecierpliwość przez jednę tylko godzinę? — Ależ wyobraź sobie, panie Cyrus! Wszak w niej może się znajdować to wszystko, na czem nam zbywa! — Przekonamy się o tem, Pencroffie — odrzekł inżynier — ale wierz mi, nie gruchoc tej skrzyni, która nam może być przydatną. Zabierzmy ją ze sobą do Pałacu Granitowego, tam ją łatwiej otworzymy bez uszkodzenia. Ona przysposobioną jest do pływania, a skoro dopłynęła tutaj, dopłynie i do ujścia rzeki. — Masz pan słuszność, panie Cyrus, byłem w błędzie — odparł marynarz — ale człowiek nie zawsze może być panem siebie. Rada inżyniera była roztropną. W samej rzeczy łódź nie byłaby była w stanie unieść przedmiotów zawartych w skrzyni, która musiała być ciężką, skoro dla podtrzymania jej na wodzie użyto dwóch próżnych beczułek. Lepiej więc było zaciągnąć ją, tak jak była, do podnóża Granitowego Pałacu. A teraz zachodziło pytanie, zkąd się tu wzięła ta skrzynia? Była to kwestja niezmiernie ważna. Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swymi rozglądali się uważnie do koła i na kilkaset kroków tam i napowrót przebiegli brzeg morza. Lecz żadnego więcej szczątka nie znaleźli. Z równą uwagą rozpatrywali się także po morzu. Harbert z Nabem wdrapali się na jednę z wysokich skał, lecz cały widnokrąg do koła okazał się pustym. Nie było widać nic zgoła, ani pływających szczątków rozbitego statku, ani żadnego okrętu z żaglami. A jednak nie było najmniejszej wątpliwości, że jakiś okręt musiał się rozbić w pobliżu. Może nawet wypadek ten miał jaką styczność z owem znalezionem ziarnkiem śrótu? Może obcy jacy przybysze wylądowali w innej stronie wyspy? Może się tam jeszcze znajdowali dotychczas? Oczywiście jednak nasunęła się osadnikom naszym odrazu uwaga, że przybyszami tymi nie mogli być rozbójnicy malajscy, skrzynia bowiem wskazywała zbyt jasno swe pochodzenie amerykańskie lub europejskie. Osadnicy nasi zgromadzili się wszyscy dokoła skrzyni, która była pięć stóp długą, a trzy stopy szeroką. Zrobioną była z dębiny, bardzo starannie ze wszystkich stron zamkniętą, obciągniętą grubą skórą a pobitą mosiężnemi gwoździami. Obie brzuchate beczułki, zamknięte hermetycznie, które jednak za pierwszem uderzeniem okazały się próżnemi, przymocowane były do niej zapomocą tęgich powrozów zawiązanych w węzły, które Pencroff poznał odrazu jako „węzły marynarskie.“ Skrzynia zdawała się znajdować w zupełnie dobrym stanie, co tłumaczył dostatecznie fakt, że wyrzuconą została na brzeg piasczysty, a nie na rafy. Przypatrzywszy się jej bliżej, można było nawet twierdzić z pewnością, że dopiero od niedawna znajdowała się w wodzie i świeżo przybiła do brzegu. Woda, jak się zdawało, nie musiała wkraść się do środka, a przedmioty zawarte w niej musiały być zupełnie nietknięte. Widocznem było, że skrzynię tę musiano wyrzucić z tonącego okrętu pędzącego ku wyspie, i że podróżni w nadziei, że skrzynia przybije szczęśliwie do brzegu, gdzie ją później odszukają, za pomocą tego pływającego przyrządu zamierzali utrzymać ją na powierzchni wody. — Zaciągniemy ze sobą tę skrzynię do Pałacu Granitowego — rzekł inżynier — i spiszemy inwentarz zawartych w niej przedmiotów. Jeśli odszukamy na wyspie którego z tych mniemanych rozbitków, oddamy ją temu do kogo należała. Jeśli zaś nie znajdziemy nikogo.... — Wtedy zatrzymamy ją dla siebie! — zawołał Pencroff. — Ale, na Boga, co też tam w niej być może? Przypływ morza począł już w tej chwili dosięgać skrzynię i byłby ją niezawodnie uniósł ze sobą. Jeden z powrozów, przymocowujących beczułki został w połowie rozwiązanym, ażeby służyć za cumę mającą ten przyrząd pływający przytwierdzić do łodzi. Poczem Pencroff z Nabem poryli wiosłami piasek w około, ażeby łatwiej było ruszyć skrzynię z miejsca, i wkrótce łódź, ciągnąc za sobą skrzynię, poczęła okrążać z powrotem ów zakręt, któremu dano nazwę: „Przylądek rozbitków.“ Żegluga szła ciężko, a beczułki zaledwie zdołały utrzymać skrzynię po nad wodą. Prócz tego obawiał się marynarz co chwila, ażeby nie oderwała się i nie poszła na spód. Na szczęście jednak obawy jego nie ziściły się, a w półtorę godzinę później — tyle czasu potrzeba było ażeby przebyć tę trzymilową przestrzeń — przybiła łódź do podnóża Granitowego Pałacu. Wówczas łódź i skrzynię wyciągnęli na piasek, a ponieważ morze poczęło już odpływać, wkrótce więc znaleźli się na lądzie. Nab pobiegł po narzędzia, ażeby odbić skrzynię, tak, by ile możności jak najmniej została uszkodzoną, poczem przystąpiono do inwentarza. Pencroff nie ukrywał wcale swojego wzruszenia. Marynarz rozpoczął od odwiązania beczułek, które znajdując się w zupełnie dobrym stanie, mogły oczywiście przydać się na coś. Poczem odbito zamek za pomocą obcęgów i wieko odskoczyło. Wnętrze skrzyni miało drugą powłokę cynkową, snać dlatego, by zawarte w niej przedmioty we wszelkich okolicznościach zabezpieczone były od wilgoci. — A! zawołał Nab, miałyżby w środku być smażone owoce. — Mam nadzieję, że nie, odparł korespondent. — A gdyby też to był... mruknął półgłosem marynarz. — Co takiego? zapytał Nab posłyszawszy słowa marynarza. — Nic! Pokrywę cynkową rozcięto w szerz, odgięto ją po obu bokach skrzyni, poczem stopniowo poczęli wyciągać z niej przedmioty nader różnorodne i składać takowe na piasku. Przy każdym nowym kawałku Pencroff krzyczał na całe gardło: hurra! — Harbert klaskał w dłonie, a Nab tańczył... jak prawdziwy murzyn. Znajdowały się tam między innemi książki, na których widok Harbert omal nie oszalał z radości i narzędzia kuchenne, które Nab mało co nie okrywał pocałunkami! Zresztą osadnicy nasi mieli wszelki powód być zadowolonymi, skrzynia ta bowiem zawierała rozmaite narzędzia, broń, instrumenta, odzież, książki i oto spis ich dokładny, zamieszczony w notatkach Gedeona Spiletta: — Trzeba przyznać, rzekł korespondent, gdy ukończono spis rzeczy, że właściciel tej skrzyni był człowiekiem praktycznym! Narzędzia, broń, instumenta, odzież, naczynia, książki, niczego nie brak! Wydaje się istotnie, jakoby z góry miał zamiar zostać rozbitkiem i naprzód się na to przygotował! — W samej rzeczy, nie brak niczego, mruknął Cyrus Smith zatopiony w myślach. — To rzecz pewna, dodał Harbert, że okręt, który wiózł tę skrzynię i właściciel jej nie należał do rozbójników malajskich. — Chyba, jeżeli jej właściciel popadł w niewolę rozbójników... rzekł Pencroff. — Przypuszczenie to jest bez żadnej podstawy, odparł korespondent. Prawdopodobniejszem jest, że okręt jakiś amerykański lub europejski zapędzony został w te strony, i że podróżni, chcąc niezbędne przynajmniej przedmioty ocalić, upakowali tę skrzynię i spuścili ją w morze. — Czy i pan jesteś tego zdania, panie Cyrus? zapytał Harbert. — W samej rzeczy, moje dziecko, odparł inżynier, to się łatwo mogło wydarzyć. Być może że w chwili rozbicia lub w przewidywaniu tegoż zebrano do tej skrzyni najużyteczniejsze przedmioty, w nadziei odszukania jej później w jakiej stronie wybrzeża... — Nawet pudełko z przyrządami fotograficznemi! zauważył niedowierzającym tonem marynarz. — Co do tego przyrządu, odparł Cyrus Smith, to nie pojmuję jasno użyteczności jego w tym razie, i przydatniejszym byłoby tak dla nas, jak i dla każdych innych rozbitków, kompletniejszy zapas odzieży lub obfitszy broni! — Lecz czy nie znajdziemy może na tych instrumentach, narzędziach, książkach jakiego znaku lub napisu, po którym moglibyśmy dojść ich pochodzenia? zapytał Gedeon Spilett. O tem należało się przekonać. Przepatrzono więc uważnie każdy przedmiot z osobna, a zwłaszcza książki, instrumenta i broń. Ani broń, ani instrumenta, wbrew przyjętemu zwyczajowi, nie posiadały znaków fabrykanta; zresztą znajdowały się w wybornym stanie i zdawały się być jeszcze nigdy nieużywane. Tę samą własność posiadały także narzędzia i naczynia; każdy kawałek był całkiem nowy, co wszystko razem świadczyło dobitnie, że nie wrzucano ich do skrzyni na chybił trafił, lecz przeciwnie, że obmyślano dobrze wybór przedmiotów i starannie takowe uporządkowano. Świadczyła o tem także owa druga powłoka metalowa, zabezpieczająca je od wilgoci, której niepodobna było zlutować na prędce. Co się tyczy słownika przyrodniczego i słownika narzeczy polinezyjskich, obadwa były w języku angielskim, lecz ani nazwisko wydawcy ani data wydawnictwa nie były na nich wyrażone. Podobnie miała się rzecz z Biblją; było to wydanie angielskie, in quarto, godne uwagi ze względów typograficznych, i zdawało się być często wertowane. Atlas jeograficzny był przepysznym egzemplarzem, zawierał mapy całego świata i kilka kart morskich płaszczyzno-kolistych układu Mercatora , geograf i kartograf, ur. w r. 1512 we Flandrji, wsławił się wprowadzonym po raz pierwszy i od jego imienia nazwanym układem (projekcją) głównie do map morskich. (Przyp. tłum.), z nomenklaturą francuską, — nie posiadał jednak także ani daty wydawnictwa, ani nazwiska wydawcy. Wszystkie te przedmioty zatem nie posiadały żadnej oznaki zdradzającej ich pochodzenie, ani też nic takiego, po czem by się można było domyślać do jakiej narodowości należał okręt, który niedawno mijał te strony. Skąd bądź jednak pochodziła ta skrzynia, osadników wyspy Lincolna zamieniała w bogaczów. Dotychczas przerabiając surowe płody natury, sami, własnemi siłami wytwarzali wszystko i dzięki swej inteligencji potrafili dać sobie radę. Lecz czy nie wydawało się tak, jakoby Opatrzność chciała im to wynagrodzić, zsyłając im te różnorodne utwory ludzkiego przemysłu? Jednogłośnie zatem wzniosły się ich dziękczynne modły ku niebu. Mimo to jeden z nich nie był zupełnie zadowolonym. A tym był Pencroff. Zdaje się, że skrzynia nie zawierała jednej rzeczy, do której niezmierną przywiązywał wartość, i w miarę jak wydobywano z niej różne przedmioty, jego „hurra!“ stawało się coraz słabszem, a po ukończeniu inwentarza, słychać było, jak mruknął pod nosem: — Wszystko to pięknie i dobrze, lecz obaczycie, że dla mnie w tem pudle nie ma nic! To spowodowało Naba do zapytania. — A czego żeś się to, przyjacielu Pencroff, spodziewał? — Pół funta tytoniu! odparł poważnie Pencroff, wtedy by mi niczego więcej do szczęścia nie brakowało! Na tę uwagę marynarza, towarzysze jego nie mogli powstrzymać uśmiechu. Z całego tego odkrycia jednak wynikała teraz więcej niż kiedykolwiek konieczność dokładnego zwidzenia całej wyspy. Postanowiono zatem nazajutrz skoro świt ruszyć w drogę w górę korytem Dziękczynnej, tak, ażeby dotrzeć do zachodnich wybrzeży. Jeżeliby przypadkiem kilku rozbitków wylądowało w tej stronie wyspy, łatwo być mogło, że byli ogołoceni z wszelkich środków do życia, a w takim razie należało niezwłocznie przyjść im z pomocą. Cały ten dzień upłynął na znoszeniu znalezionych przedmiotów do Pałacu Granitowego, i systematycznem takowych uporządkowaniu we wielkiej sali. Tego dnia — 29. października — była właśnie niedziela, i Harbert przed spoczynkiem zagadnął inżyniera, czyliby nie chciał przeczytać im jakiego ustępu z Ewangielji. — Z ochotą, odparł Cyrus Smith. Wziął więc do rąk świętą tę księgę i już chciał ją otwierać, gdy Pencroff chwycił go za rękę i rzekł: — Panie Cyrus, jestem zabobonnym. Otwórz pan książkę na chybił trafił i odczytaj nam pierwszy wiersz, który wpadnie panu w oko. Obaczymy, czyli da się zastosować do naszego położenia. Cyrus Smith uśmiechnął się na te słowa marynarza, i czyniąc zadość jego życzeniu, otworzył Ewangelję właśnie w miejscu, w którem tkwił znaczek między stronicami. I nagle wzrok jego padł na krzyż nakreślony czerwonym ołówkiem przy wierszu 8mym rozdziału III. Ewangelji św. Mateusza. Odczytał zatem wiersz ten opiewający w te słowa: Proście a będzie wam dane, szukajcie a znajdziecie. ----